Kayo Rokuro/Danganronpa AU
Appearance Kayo has short green hair styled into a messy undercut with the longer part reaching their ear, parted to the left and being dyed white. They have emerald green eyes, their left one being partially covered by their hair. Their skin tone is also a bit paler and a bit dryer and rougher than most people's. They are a bit tall and are thinner and scrawnier compared to most, which makes them look very sickly. In addition, their dark circles make them look even sicklier. Kayo usually dresses in a uniform consisting of a blazer, button up shirt with the collar undone, a green tie with a black line in it, high waisted black shorts, thigh-high mint green stockings and black shoes. They also tend to wear chokers a lot, their favourite being their choker with a black band and a pastel green bowtie, which also the one they wear the most frequently. They also tend to wear a middle finger shirt quite a bit, especially when they go to anywhere in the school where there's water, due to it being baggier and having longer sleeves Kayo sewed on themselves. They also have two piercings in their left ear and one in their right ear. Personality Skills and Abilities Ultimate Musician Kayo is the Ultimate Musician and know how to play several instruments, such as the flute, piccolo, trumpet, (B flat) clarinet, guitar (both electric and acoustic), bass guitar and drums and are currently teaching themselves to play the piano, English horn and alto saxophone. They also tend to master instruments faster than most people, which is likely why and how they know how to play so many instruments. Relationships Altair Abernathy ~'''Kayo didn't know Altair at all before the killing game, but they consider him very important to them before their death. They quickly became friends and bonded over similar interests, mostly memes. The two of them did various things together, such as stay up all night painting a picture of Pepe and writing a poem that's a parody of "We Are Number One" where every one is replaced with Creil saying something romantic/sexual. The only real "serious" moment(s) the two have faced would be the fourth motive where everyone's secrets are revealed. Kayo is devasted at their secret(s) (drug dealer and heroin addict) being revealed and Altair comforts them. Kayo does the same for Altair when Creil admits which secret(s) is/are his. They lead Altair out of the auditorium and try to comfort him upon Creil stating that he's in love with him. The two share their last day together by going around the school and spray painting the walls with the Bee Movie script, going to the pool and eating Doritos and Pop Tarts and drinking Mountain Dew and lastly going to the karaoke room. However, their fun in the karaoke room gets cut short when Monokuma comes in and scolds them. He also heavily upsets Kayo by telling them that Altair doesn't actually care about them, causing them to storm out of the room. After Kayo storms out, the two are forbidden to see each other. However, shortly before Kayo dies, Altair leaves a note for them, stating how he cared about them that was also jokingly meant for Creil. Kayo did have some romantic feelings for Altair, but they never really noticed them nor did they have their mind on being in a romantic relationship. '''Who the shit else did Kayo interact with again Execution Instruments Kayo is inside a strange device that seems to be bronze or gold. They’re cramped in said device and they try to shift around, grumbling curses as they do so. However, a comfortable position soon becomes the least of their worries as the device they’re trapped in becomes hot in some areas. Kayo yells upon touching one hot spot and immediately shifts to another spot that, again, causes them to yell due to the heat. Kayo desperately changes their objective from positioning themselves to escaping, banging on the hot walls of the device and screaming as loud as they can due to pain. The pain escalates as the device is scratched on from the outside, making a noise that sounds like nails on a chalkboard. Kayo continues screeching due to all of this until they finally die inside the device from the heat. Outside the device is Monokuma, who recorded Kayo’s screams and changed them into some sort of twisted song. The device Kayo was trapped in turns out to be something that resembles an instrument, both of torture and music. Quotes "Heyo, I'm Rokuro Kayo, but you can just call me Kayo!! Don't touch my fucking Pop Tarts!!" "Don't we all just hope that we're all gay?" "If the kid who I gave flute lessons to back home saw you, they'd probably try to punch you in your crotch-dick-thing area." (To Kurokuma) "And I dunno; all I know is is that that kid and their dad had no lives. Seems like it runs in the family." "How do you not know what one of God's many gifts to humanity is?" (To Creil) "The only thing that that guy and I have in common is that we both wear green and are gay." "I hear that it is, but much more Canadian. This one weird kid who I gave flute lessons to talks about it a lot. They also talk about this guy named 'Josh Ramsay' a lot." "HEY EVERYONE, THERE'S FREE DOUGHNUTS IN THE AUDITORIUM!" "Cereal does not care about what the humans think, so it lives anyways." "I'm not a man, assfuck." (To Creil) "Hey Purple Maple Tree!!" Trivia Category:OCs Category:SirVicksALot's OCs Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Agender Category:Apothisexual Category:Panromantic Category:Polyamorous Category:Dangan Ronpa AU Category:WIP Category:WIPs